


Возмездие

by al_solarsoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: Некогда они были лучшими друзьями: мудрая ведьма Ерания и ее человеческий друг, советник короля Олдин. Однако все изменилось, когда Олдин, став регентом, объявил войну ее народу. И теперь ведьма должна стать сильной. Должна исполнить пророчество.Написано под Tommee Profitt, Svrcina - My Domain.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/7474972





	Возмездие

Ерания шла по темному коридору к фланкирующей башне. Узкие бойницы впускали колючий холод, заставляя плясать пламя факелов. Каменные стены отражали всю холодность, все хладнокровие, что собрала воедино ее израненная душа. Каждый шаг был наполнен смыслом. Приближал к главной цели.

Она не улыбалась, не хмурилась, не выражала ни единой эмоции, лишь сосредоточение. Темно-синяя, как беззвездное небо, мантия развевалась за спиной. Капюшон скрывал лицо и огненные волосы. Она шла за своей целью и была решительна. Один факел, второй, третий. Узкий длинный коридор все не кончался.

Ведьма уже прошла добрую половину пути и вот, вздохнув, остановилась в двадцати шагах от дубовой двери. Облизала сухие холодные губы. Порывы ветра с бойниц развевали полы ее одежды, заставляя зябко ежиться. В этом теле было необычно холодно. Но люди же как-то справлялись…

Натянув капюшон на глаза, Ерания преодолела последнее расстояние и решительно потянула на себя кованую ручку двери. Та легко поддалась, будто этого только и ждала.

Это именно тот день и тот час, что указан в пророчестве ведьм. И Ерания именно та, кто исполнит его. Олдин там один. Совсем один и не ждет ее. Он спокойно спит в своей постели глубокой ночью. И даже не знает, что это последняя ночь в его жизни.

Каменные стены по-прежнему на ощупь были холодны, когда она вошла, и даже тепло внушительной жаровни в самом центре не сильно меняло ситуацию. Узкие окна башни были прикрыты тканью — здесь царил полумрак. И даже факелы едва освещали круглое помещение башни. Так что странные перемещающиеся тени стали заметны далеко не сразу.

У дальней стены, где отсутствовало несколько окон, расположилась широкая кровать на четырех столбиках, полог был задвинут. А прямо с правой стороны от двери стояла на трех острых ножках деревянная ширма.

Стараясь не шуметь, она осторожно продвигалась внутрь помещения. Хотя треск поленьев в очаге не смог бы выдать ее аккуратные шаги.

Сегодня это случится. Вздохнув, наконец она приблизилась к кровати, намереваясь исполнить свое предназначение. Ерания знала, что он уже спит. Как обычно, могла предугадать в мельчайших подробностях весь его вечер. Вот он сидит в жестком кресле, обтянутом шкурой, и читает свои мемуары, написанные еще десятилетия назад в те времена, когда он был гораздо умнее и не устраивал битвы с кастой ведьм. Затем он ставит глиняную чашу на огонь с водой. Бросает туда по обыкновению травы. Травы, которые ведьма учила его собирать в королевском лесу. Которыми лечила его, пока он был юн и глуп. Травы, которые он еще в то время называл колдовскими. И сейчас этот глупый мальчик продолжает обвинять ее в колдовстве. Забавно. И очень, очень подло. Объявление войны своему народу и травлю ведьм святой инквизицией она воспринимала, как личное предательство. Именно поэтому Ерания вызвалась на эту опасную миссию.

Рот сам собой кривился в усмешке — уголок губ поднялся вверх ненадолго. Она никогда не была настолько эмоциональна, чтобы уметь определить свое состояние. В культуре касты ведьм эмоции играли самую последнюю роль. Главными считались знания, смирение, защита границ и служение делу. А за все эти годы, что провела рядом с Олдином, — его детства и юности, как бы он ни старался, так и не научилась до конца разбираться во всех этих оттенках человеческих эмоций. Да это и не требовалось. Перед смертью все человеческие дети едины: показывали только боль и страх.

А вот единственным человеческим другом был вот этот славный парень. Олдин, советник короля. Можно сказать, регент молодого короля. Лицемер и предатель, как оказалось.

Ритуальный клинок оттягивал пояс, ожидая своего часа. Последние шаги к цели. Казалось, медленно, а на самом деле так стремительно она пересекла помещение. И вот уже у полога. Одним резким движением распахнула полы ткани. Все нервы напряглись в этот момент.

Одновременно с этим холод клинка опалил ее горло. Холод неприятно обжег прямо рядом с пульсирующей артерией. Проклятое человеческое обличье.

Повисло молчание. Ерания даже не взглянула налево, туда, где заканчивалась рукоять клинка. Слова не требовались ни ей, ни этому существу. «Сдавайся» или «опусти оружие» были глупыми фразами. Каждый понимал, что здесь происходит.

Так они и зависли, разглядывая друг друга. Бывший друг и будущий мертвец.

Олдин тоже молчал. Но глаза… В них отражалось столько боли.

Ну что ж, подумала она. Одним трупом больше, одним меньше. Ерания резко развернулась и тем же самым ритуальным клинком вспорола предполагаемому обидчику щеку. Тому, кто прижимал холод к ее шее. Еще раз и еще, вводя стражника в ступор. Полоски кожи свисали неровными лентами на его лице, кровь брызнула, спускаясь струйкой по подбородку и дальше вниз, за ворот серой грязной рубашки. Он растер кровь по щеке, только лишь улыбнувшись. Это его нисколько не тронуло. Точно будет заражение. Присмотревшись своим несовершенным человеческим зрением, Ерания заметила не один шрам на его лице. Головорез, вспомнила она его касту. Вот оно что. Они все были готовы. А значит…

Снова резкий рывок. Кто-то тянул за ткань на спине. На этот раз Ерания не позволила себе удивление, крутанувшись под складками мантии. Позади ждал очередной сюрприз, рушивший ее планы. Еще человек пять таких же отмороженных головорезов, заточенных на смерть. Плечистые и высокие, выше ее на две головы, такой хрупкой и маленькой. Тонкой. Незащищенной. И зачем она выбрала именно это тело? Тело, в котором каждый раз встречала этого глупыша.

Ритуальный нож вспорол мужчине брюхо. Может быть, тело и хрупкое, да вот только оружие в ее руках заколдовано самим Главным Чародеем. На него наложены такие чары, что им всем, вместе взятым, уж точно не тягаться с магическим предметом.

Второй головорез, видно, рассердился, его лицо исказилось муками боли. Он жутко зарычал, как первобытный зверь бросаясь в самое пекло. Это было напрасно — вся его атака пришлась на его же напарника. Ерания вовремя юркнула в сторону, но вскоре почувствовала на своем плече тоненькую руку. Олдин схватил ее за капюшон и потянул на себя, надеясь, что таким образом она потеряет равновесие. Однако ведьма зависла над полом в нескольких сантиметрах, выпутываясь из ткани. Мантия держалась на одной широкой заколке. Но не прошло и мгновения, как тяжелая синяя ткань спала с плеч. Поблескивающая в свете костра расшитыми серебром мелкими звездами, мантия облепила его лицо. Однако Ерания догадывалась, что не стоит сейчас бросаться на врага с кинжалом, ткань не позволит ей совершить начатое. И она сосредоточилась на своих обидчиках. Ткань тем временем надежно держала и плотно укутывала ее добычу.

Один из людей Олдина пошел на нее с копьем, очевидно, не подозревая, насколько это безумно делать в помещении. Ерания, хрупкая и верткая, увернулась вовремя для того, чтобы наконечник прошелся от ее тела в нескольких сантиметрах. Если бы она к этому времени оставалась в своей мантии, то, конечно, ткань намоталась бы на копье, и ее уже ничего бы не спасло: схватили б. Хороший знак.

Ведь Ерания была не так проста, как кажется. Она полезла в складки платья. Впопыхах вытащила несколько пучков трав и кинула их прямо в огонь. Пламя моментально вспыхнуло, своими языками уходя в свод помещения. В полете оно плавно изменило свой цвет на синий и разрослось повсюду, превратившись в сжиженный ад. Головорезы отступили, кто — прикрывшись щитами, кто просто рукой — и пострадал, потому что простая людская ткань имела свойство гореть. И горело это хорошо. Ведьма уже улыбалась, подверженная странной эйфории. Один храбрец издал боевой клич, пробормотал что-то о чести и кинулся в самую гущу пламени. Он сгорел быстро, нещадно и надрывно кричал до тех пор, пока волшебное пламя не скрыло его кости. Одна из портьер, что скрывали окна от холода наступавшей зимы, начала гореть. Воздух и ветер ворвались помещение, и теперь уже все было объято пламенем.

— Нет! — крикнул один из стражников, что до того стояли неподвижно по обе стороны от кровати регента и не предпринимали никаких действий без приказа.

Но им пришлось подчиниться: на свой страх и риск подвергнуть того огню, они отогнули край мантии.

Олдин неуклюже барахтался в тяжелой неподъемной ткани. Вытащив, наконец, одну руку и высунув свой нос, мужчина выкинул то, что оказалось большей неожиданностью. Это было очередное предательство. Он откупорил маленькую стеклянную колбу и плеснул в сторону очага молочного цвета жидкость. Не может быть, ведь она сама когда-то учила его готовить это зелье, как противоядие от ее магии! То самое зелье, благодаря которому между ними появилось в свое время доверие. И вот теперь это же самое зелье могло оказаться его главным оружием.

Огонь бил по-прежнему во все стороны, высовывался из узких окон, но уже не приносил ровным счетом никакого вреда ни одному из живых в этой башне.

Ерания схватилась за голову, пораженная этим предательством. Оступилась, начала падать назад, на каменный пол башни, но один один из головорезов подхватил под локти. Это отнюдь не было рыцарским жестом: теперь она наконец физически ощутила укол обиды. Клинок второго головореза упирался ей прямо между лопаток. Самый конец его уже вошел в спину, возле позвоночника, задевая или нет — за пеленой пронзившей боли определить было нельзя. Еще немного и, возможно, заденет легкое. Чертово человеческое тело! Она вздохнула от боли, не способная придумать ничего толкового.

Олдин лишь кивнул своим людям. Еще двое стали по обе стороны, скрутив ее тонкие запястья за спиной. Ерания согнулась пополам и опустила голову. Изо всех сил она старалась сохранить это тело в сознании.

Странная влага скопилась в уголках глаз. Взгляды встретились. Мольба и простой немой вопрос. Почему? Почему это произошло с нами?.. Клинок вышел из спины, и она почувствовала облегчение, но лишь незначительное. Затем в этом месте ткань платья повлажнела, и стало понятно, что дела совсем плохи. Это была кровь. Настоящая горячая кровь. В обличье человека ведьма все-таки смертна. Что ж. Если так… она и правда собралась убить каждого здесь, разве нет?

Ерания резко обмякла в их руках, согнувшись в три погибели. Секунда замешательства ото всех, присутствующих в этот момент в помещении, дала ей заветный шанс. Вот она уже высвободила свои руки. Не такие уж и умные эти люди. В руки внезапно попал чужой меч. Сталь отливала синевой от зачарованного огня. Она глянула на отражение меча, потерянная и отчаянная, но превозмогающая.

Острое лезвие моментально перерубило кисть одному из ее обидчиков. Она замахнулась на другого, но сталь мелькнула и у остальных ее врагов.

Неравный бой с двумя взрослыми мужчинами. Придется постараться. Но Ерания была бы совсем глупой ведьмой, приди она неподготовленной. Союзником была решимость — во что бы то ни стало исполнить пророчество. А также боль, всепоглощающая ярость от предательства единственного человеческого друга за ближайшие четыреста лет.

Двумя руками обхватив рукоять меча, Ерания замахнулась на одного, второй же в этот момент прорубил язык пламени в опасной близости от плеча. Она увернулась и ударила снова.

В один момент ей пришлось присесть на корточки, чтобы отбить удар. И это было очень тяжело. Глупо было это делать, она уже поняла. И удар как следует не отбила, и ответная атака не получилась. Но ведьмы учатся быстро. Она подлезла к его напарнику, притворилась, что нанесет сейчас удар, а сама уклонилась, прогнувшись в спине. Все тело прошила такая боль, что мутные пятна разлились перед глазами. В ушах стучала горячая кровь, а струйка крови уже стекала к пояснице. Меч прошел в том месте, где еще мгновение назад была ее голова. Скрытая атака едва не оказалась провальной, однако Ерания справилась с собой. Используя момент, ткнула ритуальный нож в район паха мечнику. Тот скорчился от боли мгновенно — кинжал пропорол внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Казалось секретом, почему оставшиеся стояли в стороне и не предпринимали никаких попыток. Однако это ведь играло ей сейчас на руку. И уж подсказывать им уж точно не стоило. Вместо лишних мыслей Ерания наконец занесла меч в одной правой руке и попала плашмя прямо по боку этого же головореза. Увечий это, конечно, не принесло, при этом отодвинуло его с прямого удара по ней, что неимоверно бы произошло, не предпринимай она никаких попыток вовсе.

Дальше включился первый, теперь они бились вдвоем на мечах, покуда второй оторвал кусок от рукава своей рубахи и замотал им неуклюже рану.

Они схлестнулись на мечах снова, теперь уже втроем, и ведьма по-прежнему не знала, что ей делать. Удар, еще один. Сталь звенела, казалось, только в ее ушах, и голова начинала болеть со страшной силой. Каждый гулкий удар отталкивался где-то внутри и множился. Не приученная к боли людской, она не ожидала стольких неприятностей.

Они лавировали по помещению порой сквозь танец синего пламени. И если бы не оно, то, наверно, Ерания уже была бы мертва. И внезапно до нее дошел весь смысл того, почему на нее не нападают остальные. Лишь эти двое были по фигуре не такими плечистыми и массивными. Наоборот, жилистые, но юркие они ловко отскакивали от малейшего движения колдовского пламени. Зелье, что плеснул ее бывший друг, за сроком давности уже не давало того эффекта, что могло бы дать раньше. Оно выдохлось! Мечники до сих пор боялись, будто пламя поглотит их полностью, как и одного из их воина. И только ее, ведьму, пламя не трогало. Так вот какое преимущество можно использовать! Ерания, отразив очередной тяжелый удар (правая рука, казалось, готова уже повиснуть мертвым комом вдоль тела от усталости) меча, нырнула прямо в пламя и затем взобралась в жаровню в самом центре башни. Что же теперь предпримут головорезы? Напряжение охватывало до дрожи в коленях.

Она мучительно соображала, пока ее тело медленно оседало в синий огонь. Долго так ведь не продержишься. Олдин может сбежать, его могут увести отсюда в безопасное место. Или она вскоре могла бы потерять сознание от увечий. Оставался еще план Б. Простой и совершенный.

Придется рисковать. Словно призванная силой мысли, мантия опустилась на плечи так же бесшумно, как до этого держала свою цель. Ритуальный нож был зажат в левой ладони все еще чудом функционирующей руки. Ерания закуталась в мантию и ступила в самую битву. Одному она перебила руку мечом. Кровь мгновенно брызнула на кожу и кольчугу. Рука от самого локтя повисла вдоль тела. Вот как бы это выглядело, не будь Ерания в поединке столь аккуратной. Недолго думая, другому зарядила ритуальным кинжалом в глаз.

Повсюду слышались крики, заглушаемые разве что ветром, врывающимся к ним непрошеным гостем с узких башенных окон. А пламя огня переместилось наконец на полог кровати мужчины. Это был последний шанс. Ерания позволила своей мантии загореться тоже, и так она снова кинулась к кровати мужчины. Двое, защищавшие его мечники, кинулись наперерез, но языки пламени уже добрались до них, опаляя кожу. Лица их синхронно принялись плавиться, а кожа отваливаться кусками. Рубаха одного из них прилипла к телу, и только доспехи и кольчуга несколько защищали от огня, хотя и приносили тем самым больше боли. Крики стали столь пронзительны, что задрожали перепонки в ушах. Если бы Ерания имела достаточное представление о строении человеческого уха.

Последний рывок, ради победы, ради всего, что она так боготворила в своей жизни. Вот теперь было точно известно, кто ее настоящая семья. Ее народ.

Последнее движение. Из последних сил.

Олдин попытался на своей кровати перекатиться или как-то сползти на пол, однако меч, простой меч его личного головореза, уже проткнул бок со стороны сердца. А ритуальный клинок, уже закаленный синим колдовским пламенем, опалил его горло. Алая кровь хлынула во все стороны. Пропитала покрывало, которое тот в страхе тянул на себя, как спасительный щит.

Сквозь мольбы и стоны его стражников Ерания слышала, как мужчина хрипел, как пенилась его кровь. Наблюдала, как языки пламени добирались до его ног. Вверх по его штанинам и дальше по одежде, до некогда густых каштановых волос.

Золотые застежки на шелковой одежде мгновенно оплавились и приносили сейчас своему хозяину лишь дополнительную муку в море той ужасной боли, что причиняло ему пламя ее народа. На стенах плясали синие блики, держатели факелов занялись огнем тоже.

Олдин обмяк на своей кровати. Взгляд его был в последний раз наполнен ужасом. И чуть-чуть непониманием — как они все это допустили?..

Ерания коротко вздохнула. Все кончено. Она оглядела помещение, полностью занявшееся огнем. Глянула в последний раз на своего такого некогда родного человека. И сорвалась в пустоту бойницы.


End file.
